une vie l'enfer
by fleur111
Summary: une nouvelle éleve au nom de vanessa commence a lécole pourdlard en cinquieme anné et tombe amoureuse de.....histoire harry drago et vanessa ...
1. Default Chapter

**_Une vie l'enfer _**

****

**Le déménagement**

Pendant l'été de sa cinquième années, Vanessa et ses parents on déménagé à Londres, a 2 rue du chemin de traverse. Ses parents et elle sont des sorciers sont père travail au ministère et sa mère a Gringott la banque de sorcier. Elle arrive de Beaubâton donc elle ne connaît personne à Poudlard ou maintenant elle va finir ses études. Elle est tout de même impatiente de rencontré Harry Potter surtout d'après se qu'elle a entendu.

On est déjà rendu au 1er septembre Vanessa est nerveuse. Elle a fini de faire ses bagages. Elle écrit une dernière lettre à sa meilleure amie avant de partir pour la gare:

«_Steph,_

_ Sa va? Moi oui, je m'ennuie un peu, mais sa va allé, sa va faire un mois que je suis déménagé, je m'ennuie de toi y faudrait que tu vienne chez moi au vacance de noël sa serais l'fun récrit moi pour me dire si tu en as envie _

_ Bye van»_

Je l'attache à la patte de Fauve, mon hibou je lui donne sa gâterie habituelle.

-Fauve, rejoint moi a Poudlard avec la réponse de Steph.

Elle me mordille affectueusement le doigt et s'envole pour la France.

-Vanessa tu va être en retard me crie ma mère

-oui maman j'arrive tout de suite dis-je en soupirant. J'attrape mes bagages et descend l'escalier à la course. Aussitôt entré dans la voiture mon père décolle et nous voilà parti.

ça fait un quart d'heu que nous roulons j'aperçois la gare. Je me met a tremblé et j'ai mal au cœur sans doute a cause que je connais personne. Une fois dans le train j'en profite pour dire un dernier au revoir à mes parents et le train décolle. Je me cherche un compartiment vide et je le trouve au fond du train.

Elle s'endormi au bout dune heure se réveilla à temps pour se changé et sortir de son compartiment. Elle vu hagrid de loin et aperçu Harry Potter en pleine conversation avec lui. Etant donné qu'elle étais a sa cinquième année elle ne pu faire le voyage avec les première. Alors elle embarqua dans une calèche (je c pas si c'est comme sa que sa s'appelle mais bon c'est pas rave). À l'entrer de la grande salle le professeur McGonagal m'attendait.

-c'est toi Vanessa?

-oui et vous vous êtes?

-la directrice adjointe et directrice de la maison des gryffondor, suivez moi je vous pris nous allons attendre les premières années qui devrait arrivé bientôt pour la répartition.

À suivre…

C'est une première j'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans le prochain chapitre la répartition et la première semaine avec Vanessa et ses nouveaux compagnons.


	2. la répartition

Chapitre 2

La Répartition

En entrant dans la grande salle, j'avais peur, peur de la réponse du choixpeau( je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit de même mais bon), surtout si j'allais à … je sais, ses pas a moi de décidé mais je le souhaite tout de même. J'ai tout de même pas entendu la chanson, et je suis la debout en attendant mon nom comme si j'attendais mon heure. Je suis la je me sent seul debout devant tout le monde et les applaudissement.

-«Vanessa Jeudusort(et oui parente a notre très cher voldy mais vous serez plus tard a quel point)», Harry regarda Ginny puis Dumbledore et resta inquiet de la suite.

J'avance avec méfiance, de peur que cela ma saute au visage. Je m'installe confortablement et mis le choixpeau sur ma tête.

-«ha! Une héritière de Salazar Serpentard. Je sais où tu vas aller.»

- «SVP je ne veux pas y aller.»

- «Mais ces ta destiné tu a pas le choix de la suivre quoi que tu fasse tu a pas les qualité requise pour les autre maison, et tu auras un bel avenir je le voit.»

-«ben fait se que tu veux de bords je connais personne.»

-«SERPENTARD»

Toute la table des vert et argent se leva et applaudirent, jusqu'à se qu'elle se soit assis confortablement. Ensuite Albus Dumbledore fit son habituel discourt et tous mangèrent.

-«Serpentard par ici» dit Draco Malfoy à la fin du repas et tous le suivirent jusqu'au cachot.

-«mot de passe dit le tableau»

-«magie noire.»

-«entré je vous pris»

Vanessa étant fatigué, monta immédiatement a son dortoir. Elle dorma comme une bûche toute la nuit, sans repensé au choixpeau. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla au aurore et parti dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle s'assit a sa table et mangea tranquillement elle étais sur le point de finir quand un joli blond vint s'asseoir a ses cotés.

-«tu sais que tu est plutôt jolie?» dit-il avec un sourire charmeur

-«merci dit telle en rougissant à son compliment»

-«je demanderais a tout les préfet de chaque maison de venir cherché les horaires et les passé a leur maison.»

Le beau blond se leva et alla chercher les horaires et commença à les distribuer. Quand Vanessa reçu la sienne remarqua qu'elle commençait avec potion en commun avc Gryffondor.

-«heu tu sait ou c'est le court de potion?»

-«Non je suis nouvelle»

-«Alors suis moi»

Il se rendit au cachot et s'assoyent cote a cote au premier rang en entendant le professeur Rogue.

-«Silence! Aujourd'hui vous allé faire du polynectar et au prochain cour vous allé le testé avc le cheveux de votre voisin. Je vais vous mettre en binômes que j'aurai pris la peine de choisir moi-même. M. Malfoy et m. Potter, mademoiselle Jeudusort et mademoiselle Granger…»

suite dans le prochain chapitre

j'espere que vous avé aimé. Scusé moi pour les fautes pi ben une p'tite review please

Fleur111


End file.
